in another world
by MrsMaynard
Summary: "Well one second I was watching you on my TV and the next I was in your house." "You was watching me?" "Well mostly you're brother"
1. Chapter 1

In Another world ~Kol Mikaelson~

_***disclaimer I don't own TVD or any characters you recognize* **_

_Summary-_ "_Well one second I was watching you on my TV and the next I was in your house."_

"_You was watching me?"_

"_Well mostly you're brother"_

_**-I've seen quite a few of these ideas around and on other fandom's fanfic's so I decided to make my own-**_

Chapter 1-prolouge 

Sighing I threw my bag on the couch and slipping my blazer off. Walking into the kitchen I grabbed an apple and started to munch on it while turning on the TV. Flicking through channels I saw The Vampire Dairies on ITV 2 grinning I left it on and turned up the volume. Realising it was the one where the beautiful and talented Kol Mikaelson died I ran up stairs and got a box of tissues before going in the kitchen to get some ice cream. Sitting back down prepared for the death of my husband it was up to the part where he asked Jeremy which arm he should cut off before settling for both. Elena vamp sped up to him stopping him from cutting them off. Elena had Kol in the corner while Jeremy broke the tap and soaked him in water/vervain. "Jeremy now" Elena called while throwing the white oak stake to him. Jeremy stabbed Kol in the shoulder before he burst out in flames. "NO! I CANT BELIEVE HE HAD TO KILL YOU!" I cried with tears streaming down my face. "I just wish there was a way for me to save you" I whispered. Before switching the TV off angry with the fact they killed him. "Out of everyone they could have killed" I said before slumping back in my seat. My eyes started to flutter closed and the last thing I heard was "there is a way for you to save him" before I slipped into unconsciousness.

_-I know it's only short but I wanted to save when she woke up for another chapter-_

_**Review xx**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I awoke I noticed I wasn't on the couch in my living room I was in someone's study. The room was dark, the walls was lined with books, a little light on a wooden coffee table shined dimly. The dark red couch sat in the corner of the room facing a desk with 2 chairs. I heard footsteps echoing around the room as a pair off feet made their way towards the room, my heart started to beat against my chest violently as my feat grew swimming around my body. The door handle started to turn and the beautiful face of Claire Holt stood in the doorway, she gave me a confused look before vamp speeding up to me. Wait what?! I thought she only _played_ a vampire? "Why are you in my house?" she asked grabbing hold of my neck causing me to whimper.

"I-I don't know" I stammered scared of what could happen.

"What do you mean you don't know? Who sent you" she growled in my face.

"Bekah come on, your scaring the poor girl" another voiced said. Bekah? I thought she was called Claire? Am I _in_ my favourite programme?

"Elijah, such a buzz kill. How did you get in?" she directed the question.

"Well one second I was watching you on my TV and then the next I was in your house" I replied in a quiet voice then feeling stupid at how that sounded.

"You was watching me?" she asked freaked out.

"Well mostly your brother" I whispered.

"What do you mean?" Daniel Gillies-I mean Elijah-asked.

"I was watching The Vampire Diaries before I went to sleep then I woke up here" I said.

"Why and how did you get here?" Rebekah compelled me.

"I don't know why and I was watching TV before I fell asleep then woke up here" I answered in mono-tone before frowning.

"You had to compel it's not as if I'm going to lie I mean you can kill me before you even blink and I don't really want to die I'm only 16 and 16 year olds shouldn't die because we haven't technically lived. I've not even left school yet. OMG my friends and family there going to be so worried." I rambled on; yeah I'm a nervous rambler.

"Calm down I'm sure there fine" Elijah said putting a hand on my shoulder. "I think we should ask mother what she thinks" he carried on before stopping and telling Rebekah to get me some clothes. We walked up to her room talking about clothes, shoes and music. I promised to tell her more about boy bands, phones, the internet and stuff like that. She got me some clothes ( 789/set?id=75431616 , I stepped out she grinned at me "this is the start of a beautiful friendship" she said.

"I agree" I smiled back before we went downstairs to meet there mother. The evil bitch that wants them dead. When we got down I seen that Elijah, Klaus, Kol (hotness overload alert), Finn and Esther. "Hello sweetie" she smiled sweetly at me. That voice '_there is a way for you to save him'_ I heard as I went to sleep, she sent me here to save him to save Kol. "Y-you sent me here" I stuttered. She nodded "why?" I asked.

"Now you can save him" she replied while everyone looked at her confused but I was right I'm here to save Kol Mikaelson. Me, human, is here to save a vampire, an original vampire! "What happens after I do?" I carried on asking.

"Your destiny chooses you either stay here or go home" she replied simply. My destiny? Does that even exist?! I just nodded in response. "Children this Annabelle Black she will be staying with us. I have brought her here for a reason and you shall not question that reason. Nor compel or feed on her, you got that Kol?" she stated. Kol just nodded looking at me. Suddenly feeling insecure I shrunk back and watched how he just smirked. "A pleasure to meet you, my name is Finn Mikaelson" I smiled back and watched how Klaus stepped forward "Klaus Mikaelson" then last but not least Kol stepped forward the reason I'm here "Kol Mikaelson" he said taking my hand bringing it up to his lips. He gently kissed my knuckles while looking into my eyes the whole time his lips lingered a bit longer than needed. "I thought you said something about some TV programme 'The Vampire Dairies'?" Elijah asked.

"Well yeah that is basically all about doppelganger bitch's slutty little life" I growled, yeah obviously not bitter about Kol's 'death'.

"So you don't like Elena?" Bekah asked.

"Ew I hate her" I stated.

"She great friendship" she laughed pulling me into a hug which I gratefully excepted.

…_**..**_

_**Reviews are like giving money to charity, so do the right thing and COMMENT3 xx**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**-if I come off a little bit to fangirly please tell me, also if you have any ideas you are welcome to tell me and if I use them I will give you full credit-**_

"Come on let's go shopping" Bekah said after pulling away from the hug.

"I would rather meet the Scooby doo gang" I said looking at her with my puppy dog face.

"You can at school" Esther said turning to look at me, I felt my face drop at the sound of going to _school_. Now that sounds like fun. "_School_?!" I practically spat the word out like it was burning acid on my tongue. Everyone just chuckled at my response while Esther just nodded at me. "Now we can go shopping for school supplies and clothes and well other stuff" Bekah squealed before dragging me off.

-Time skip till the next morning-

My alarm started to go off interrupting my much needed sleep turns out travelling dimensions takes a lot of energy. I got changed ( cgi/set?id=76787295 ) before heading downstairs I saw Klaus and Kol in the kitchen. "Whatcha's doin'?" I asked jumping on the breakfast bar. "Cooking you breakfast" Kol replied turning round looking at me. I must have had a look of shock on my face as both men laughed. "I can cook you know, Bell" he said placing a plate of bacon, egg and beans in front of me. "Thank you and bell really?" I asked.

"Or Anna or maybe bells or annabells?" he thought aloud sitting across from me. Shaking my head I began to eat and to be honest it tasted so good. "Wow you can cook" I said looking up at him to see him sat there with that Mikaelson smirk. "Told ya" he winked before walking out rolling my eyes I started to wash my plate. "Klaus is Bekah ready yet?" I asked him.

"Yes, I'm here" Bekah sang coming into the room cutting Klaus off. "Let's go" she carried on dragging me out the house and into the car. As soon as we got in asked me question I was hoping not answer for a while "so who are you saving? Tell me I swear I won't tell."

"Promise you won't say anything" I asked sticking out my pinkie.

"Promise" she answered linking her pinkie with mine.

"Well jeremykillsyourbrotherkoland iwasreallydepressedsonowiamh eretosavehim" I replied quickly saying it really fast hoping she won't hear it.

"What? Say it again slower" she demanded.

"Jeremy kills Kol and I don't want him to die so I said I wanted to save them and puff I am here to save him." I said slower. The car suddenly stopped I screamed as I jerked forward if it wasn't for the seatbelt I would probably be unconscious by now… "H-he kills my brother?" she stutters sadness coating her features.

"Yes. Wait no I will stop it" I assure her.

"S your just going to follow him around, like a loss puppy, and wait until he is supposed to die?" she asked confused.

"You underestimate me. I might be human but I know a lot of things" I said smirking while nodding my head at how awesome that sounded. She just chuckled at me and replied "Well Jeremy is only human as well". I just smiled at her until we got to school I jumped out the car with her while everyone just stared, dragging my sorry butt with Bekah up to the office she got me my timetable. She even compelled the woman to put us in the same classes so she won't be lonely my first class is history with Mr Saltzman I quietly laughed to myself. Walking in I told him who I was and he asked me if I knew anyone I was going to say '_ha I know everyone here'_ but instead I said "Rebekah and that's it really" while smirking at Bekah who smiled. Elena and her posse looked shocked and so did Ric, I'm going to call him that now, before telling me to sit next to Bekah.

"Try out for cheerleading, please" Bekah whined for the 8th time since the start of break. "No I don't do cheerleading, sorry" I said for the 8th time.

"Please"

"No"

"Pleaseee"

"No"

"Pur-leaseeeeeee"

"NO!" everyone turned and looked at us when I shouted that.

"Why?" she whined.

"I. Don't. Do. Cheerleaders." I growled at her.

"Sorry. God no need to get _so_ angry" she said holding her hands up in surrender. "Well I'm going to practice" she carried on.

"K bye" I said before walking away. I walked past the 'stoner pit' and that brought back memories of the first episode Jeremy was quite fit I guess. "Excuse me your new here right?" I turned and saw Elena and Caroline.

"Yes, I'm Annabelle Black" I said holding my hand out.

"Hi I'm Caroline Forbes and this Elena Gilbert" Caroline said shaking my hand then so did Elena. "It's nice to meet you" Elena said.

"So your friends with _Rebekah_ be careful she's dangerous" Caroline carried on.

"I'm sorry I've only just met you and your telling me who I can and can't be friends with anyway it will be more dangerous being friends with a doppelganger I mean how many people have got hurt or even killed because of you?" I said before turning around and walking away.

…

_**Sorry its short and crap but I wanted to update (: **_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I have just finished explaining my speech I said to Elena to Kol who asked me the most interesting thing that happened at school. "What she do?" he asked.

"I don't know I walked away I think she was a bit shocked I don't think people tell her the truth anymore they just let her wither away into her own self-pitying…" I trailed off.

"What's the vampire diaries?" Elijah asked again walking in, "I know I keep asking but when you hear that someone watches you as a TV programme then comes into it to save either yours or one of your family members life" he carried on I nodded before explaining _again_.

"I don't really know what to say except it was about Elena Gilberts life basically…" I repeated. "But I just want to know, _why?_" I said more to myself before standing up and making my way to Esther. She stood up and followed me into a room before she started to burn sage. "I was wondering when you was going to ask" she said when I turned to face her.

"Why? When you are just going to kill them?" I asked.

"In case my plan backfires you are here as a just in case." She replied simply, oh I know you fail.

"What do you mean by a _just in case_?"

"He won't kill as much because you will be here and he won't want to"

"Who is _he_?" ok now she is confusing me, a lot.

"Kol"

"Why would he care?"

"Because you are soul mates! That's why I choose you!" _soul mates? With a original vampire off a TV programme. _You've got to be kidding me. "But this isn't real. What about my family? My friends? My life?" I screamed.

"That life is over" then she just walked out like that. _Helpful_. I decided to go into the living room maybe I can find something to do… When I walked in no one was in there I just shrugged before turning on the TV flicking through the channels I put on the top 40. Taylor Swifts 22 came on "EWW FUGLEY SKET ON THE SCREEN GET IT OFF! EWWWWW SLUT!" I screamed before turning it over, yeah I'm not a fan in case you don't know I don't like how she meets a boy, dates him, dumps him then writes a song about how 'badly' he treated her and how he broke up with her for _no_ reason. And I don't like her voice, either. "Are you ok I heard screaming?" Bekah said zooming into the room.

"Yeah just some whore was on the TV" I replied just then One Direction's One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks) came on turning the volume up fully I danced around the room while singing at the top of my lungs. At the end where harry sings '_one way or another_' I fell on the sofa and looked up to see Elijah smiling at me while shaking his head. I grinned before rolling off the sofa and onto the floor and saw the original brothers and sister stood there smiling at me. "Oh my potato I have the best idea ever" I grinned more at them while bouncing up and down feeling my hyperness kick in. "Now I'm scared" Kol joked narrowing my eyes at him I glared.

"Ok well now I know what to do" I them smirked with an evil glint at him. "I need glitter, glue and anything that sparkles. Go! Go! Go!" I said before going to the nearest shop and buying anything that will sparkle or shine I also bought a lot of glue and a big black bucket. Mission get Kol _Cullen_ to sparkle. Smirking I walked into the house and filled the bucket with everything I bought right time to get this underway "Kol?" I asked sweetly while dragging his name out.

"Yes?" he asked confused.

"Will you do me a big favour because you love me?" I asked in the same tone.

"What makes you think I love you?" he asked back.

"Everyone does! So will you?"

"sure?"

"Ok stay right there, wait do you promise not to blame me it was all Klaus's idea so blame him" Klaus just looks at me as if to say _what?!_ I shrugged before sticking my pinkie out to Kol.

"Promise" he replied shaking pinkies me.

"Ok now stay here" I slowly backed away and picked up the bucket "now turn around and close your eyes" I say sticking my head and watch as he does what I said. I lifted the bucket higher and poured it over his head I heard all the others gasp as the glue and sparkly stuff landed on his head. "This is the part where Klaus told me to say '_Look at who's in the Cullen clan, you really suite those sparkles'_ so remember all Klaus's fault" I said before running as fast as I can into the house.

…_**.**_

_**Sorry it's short and I didn't really have another idea so well that was it….. REVIEWS are **__**always**__** welcome and advised. **_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Rebekah tell me how handsome I am" Kol said standing in front of the mirror sorting out his suit. While Bekah was having her nails done, the other boys were getting their suits fitted and I was getting a pedicure. "Oh Kol you know I can't be compelled" she replied.

"Anna tell me how handsome I am" he asked turning to face me.

"You looked better covered sparkles and glitter" I replied trying to keep my heartbeat the same. "You went after Elena, what is wrong with you?" Klaus said storming in.

"Here we go" Bekah said.

"Do you want another dagger in your heart?" Klaus threatened, ohh this is my 2nd favourite scene. "Again with the dagger threats do you have any other tricks?" Kol asked smirking.

"Oh go back to staring at yourself and flirting with Anna" I heard my name, why did he have to say _my_ name.

"And who are you my father?" Kol said standing up from the side he was sat on and stood in front of me.

"No but you're in my house"

"Then perhaps we should go outside" they both stood glaring at each other until Esther called for Nik. As soon as he went out I burst out laughing "He just got owned. By someone who's been in a coffin" I said before laughing again.

-time skip-

"Are you ready yet?" Bekah asked from outside my room she waiting for me while I got ready for the ball they are throwing. "Nearly, one sec" I called checking my outfit in the mirror again ( cgi/set?id=76979476 ) puffing up my hair a bit more I walked out I heard a gasp from next to me, I turned and saw Kol. "Er hey, you're not mad about what I did before right? No hard feelings?" I asked him quietly.

"Oh don't worry I will get you back. But more importantly you look like an angel in that dress" he complemented and gave me a _genuine _smile.

"Thank you" I blushed looking down.

"My I?" he asked holding his hand out.

"You may" I said putting my hand in his he carefully led the way to the top of the stairs. "Stand next to me" Kol whispered against my ear causing me to shiver I slowly nodded not trusting my voice I could see him smirk from the corner of my eye. At the top of the stairs I noticed Elena she looked at me in shock while I just glared at her. Her eyes travelled down to where Kol's arm was around my waist, urgh she must think we're dating or something. She looked at me wonder in her eyes I while shook my head at her, I didn't notice the speech was over until Kol asked me to dance. "Well about that I don't know how to?" I said but came out more of a question he just smirked at me before leading me over. We started to dance to Ed Sheeran's 'Give Me Love' I quietly started to sing along when the twirl came I ended up in Klaus's arms "I can't believe you blamed _me_ for the bucket incident." He said to me.

"Well I didn't want to be blamed did I? Noooo so I did what anyone would do blame someone else, I just choose you because you were the first person that popped into my head." I shrugged then smiled innocently at him.

"Bitch" he muttered under his breath.

"Dick" I muttered undermine then smirked when I saw his face. When the last twirl came I ended up in Elijah's arms I grinned at the noble man in front of me. "Hiya, 'Lijah" I said

"How are you Annabelle?" he asked.

"Fine thank you and please call me Anna" I smiled back.

"You look very exquisite tonight" he complimented.

"Thank you and you look most handsome" I told him.

"My brother is glaring daggers at me" he said so I turned around there was Kol dancing with someone while glaring I smirked at him before turning around and said "that's because you are dancing with the most beautiful, kindest, bestest and amazingest person in the whole wide world!" I grinned.

"And who is that?" he chuckled my smile faded and was replaced with a frown.

"Me" I said and luckily the dance was over so I turned on my heel and walked away. "Hey" Kol said coming up to me.

"Hi Kolwala bear" I said grinning at him.

"How are you, Anna-bear?" he said grinning as well.

"Great you?"

"Fine, will you accompany me on a walk?" I nodded and followed him outside.

Kol's POV

Annabelle a beautiful name for an even more beautiful girl, I'm going to tell her how she makes me feel tonight. I've never felt this way about anyone _never_ mind a _human_! She walked outside with me her beautiful blonde curls cascaded down her back in a stunning way. The way her blue eyes sparkled made me feel all weird inside. "The thing is Annabelle I have been around for over 1000 years" I started turning around to face her curiosity filled her features "and I have never felt the way you make me feel, whenever you talk it sounds magical whenever we touch I feel sparks. I know it sounds cliché but it feels like we're meant to be" I said I looked in her eyes and all I saw was shock. She didn't move or say anything I started to think that she was going to reject me until she leaned in and kissed me. Fireworks exploded all over my body the kiss was full of love and passion. "Well, well, well what do we have here?" I heard a voice asked when we pulled away to see who it was.

…_**.**_

_**Woo they kissed! **_

_**REVIEW!(: xx**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Annabelle's POV_

That kiss. It was magical, spectacular, _amazing_. But all to soon we was interrupted by Mr Damon Salvatore himself. "Damon Salvatore" he said holding his hand out.

"Annabelle Black" I replied shaking his hand.

"Come on Anna lets go somewhere else" Kol said putting his arm around my waist and leading me back into the ball room. "Well that was rude" I said to him before he rolled his eyes and walked over to Bekah. _Ok?_ I decided to go and speak to Caroline "Hi sorry we got off on the wrong foot yesterday it's just I don't like people telling me what I can and can't do" I smiled at her.

"It's ok I didn't know if knew if their vampires and I don't really like watching innocent people die or get injured it isn't fair." She smiled back.

"Friends?" I asked biting my lip and sticking out my hand.

"Yes" she replied pulling me into a hug instead. "Oh and by the way you look beautiful" she smiled pulling back.

"Thank you and so do you" I grinned. We started to talk about random things until I saw Elena walking out the room, Elijah walked up to her and they started to talk. _I need to __tell__ Elijah!_ I heard a clink and noticed it was time to drink the champagne I ran to find Kol. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen waiters are coming round with champagne I invite you all to join me in rising a glass it provides me with no greater pleasure then to see my family back together as one-" _bullshit_ "-I'd like to thank you all to join this spectacular evening cheers" Esther said from the top of stairs. "Cheers" everyone replied. I quickly found Kol raising the glass to lips one more move and he would be linked to his family. "Kol don't drink" I shouted running over to him. But he did he drank it anyway.

"Huh?" he asked after he gulped it down.

"No, no, you shouldn't have drunk it. Why didn't you listen to me?!" I said hitting his shoulder knowing it didn't have an effect.

"What?" he asked again.

"I need to find Elijah" I replied shaking my head walking away. When I walked outside to see if he was there I felt a pain in the back of my head before everything went black.

"_No please don't" I shouted tears running down my face. My hands scratched and clawed at the bars trying to get out, Kol was sat on a chair being tortured stabbed with vervained stakes and wooden bullets shot at his chest, over and over again. He kept screaming my name desperately I tried, I swear I did, but I couldn't help I was just a week human in a room filled with vampires. I tightly closed my eyes trying to block the sight but it didn't work I could see it through my eyelids. The stakes kept getting thrust in and out of his chest, the vervain poured on him and the wooden bullets being fired again and again. "NO!" I screeched as they picked up a white oak stake. "PLEASE DON'T I WILL DO ANYTHING!" I carried on. Their heads slowly turned around to face me Kol kept shaking his head and mouthing 'no let them kill me' I just mouthed 'I love you' before looking back at the vampires in front of me. One of the vampires bit into his wrist before shoving it into my mouth forcing me to sallow he then placed his hands on either side of my neck and twisted it until I heard a snap then everything went black._

_No one's POV_

_Annabelle's body fell to the floor lifeless, her motionless corpse angered Kol. His anger got the best of him and caused the flip to switch he ripped the chains off his body. The other vampires coward in fear as he stood up from the chair and all hell broke loose. _

…

_**REVIEW xx**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Still no-one's POV_

_A body was hanging from the ceiling tied up by ropes full of vervain and chains. His head was hung low, his body weak. A cloth in his mouth stopped him from talking. A gasp was heard in the corner of the room as a head shot up. Two men and a girl walked in she was a human and was going to be Annabelle's first victim "drink" one of the men ordered. Annabelle shakily reached for the girl and drank once she was done she dropped the body to the floor and stared in horror at the girl. "I-I killed h-here" she stuttered then looked at Kol who looked dead. He weakly lifted his head up as he watched a blonde head make his way towards him, she still had blood on the corner of her mouth. What I would do for some blood right now. "Kol? OMG are you ok?" she franticly asked. He didn't say anything but stare at the blood on her face. She realized what he was looking at and she wiped the blood of the mouth onto her finger then put it up to his mouth, he licked the red liquid of her finger. "Annabelle come here please" Esther said to the blonde girl. She made her way over to where Esther and Finn was stood "you do know why you're here right?" Esther asked. The girl shook her head._

"_This is what will happen if my plan fails" the witch replied. A look of confusion went across her face._

"_We are going to compel you and let you carry out this plan by yourself"_

"_Are you going to make me kill them?" Annabelle's voice was small and quite._

"_Yes" her eyes went wide and she stumbled back furiously shaking her head. "No! No I can't! I won't!" she replied scared she backed herself all the way into the wall. "You will _never _be able to turn your humanity off" Finn started to compel her. "And you will take this stake and plunge into Kol's heart" he finished his pupils dilating. _

"_I will never turn my humanity off and I will kill Kol" she replied in mono-tone. She took the white oak stake from him and made her way over to Kol "I'm so sorry" she whispered taking the stake and putting it near his heart. Her tears made her vision blurry, her breathing kept hitching. 'I love you' she managed to mouth to him and watched as he mouthed it back. With one fluid moment the stake was in his chest. His body lit up in flames starting where the stake went in and finished when his whole body was on fire. Orange and yellow colours blinding her vision, every time she closed her eyes all she saw was his body burning, her hand shoving the stake into his heart. "Make sure my plan doesn't fail" Esther warned before everything went black._

…_**.**_

_**Sorry its really short.**_

_**REVIEW3 xx**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I woke up with a gasp my dream still fresh in my mind. "Are you ok? You've been asleep for days" Bekah said franticly from my side. I slowly nodded my head the throbbing and pain still there. "What happened?" I croaked trying to sit up before Kol gently pushed me back down. "Well Elena and Bonnie found you unconscious outside and told me so I brought you in side. We even compelled a doctor to come and he said that you would wake up soon." Elijah said.

"Why were you outside anyway?" Kol asked.

"I was going to find Elijah to tell him the truth about what your mum said to Elena" I replied my voice back to normal, thank god.

"About the fact that mother was trying to kill us we know" Elijah said. I nodded before standing up then realising that maybe that wasn't the best of ideas as I fell back into Kol's arms. "I missed one of my favourite scenes" I pouted.

"Poor you" Kol replied.

"You can act it out for me it's the one where Bekah comes back from her little _sleepover_ with Damon and Kol goes 'well, well, well there's our girl' then Bekah goes 'get outta my way Kol' then Kol goes 'out all night what a scandal I trust you did better than that commoner Matt was it' then Bekah replies 'if you don't shut your mouth the next thing that comes out of it will be your teeth, don't start Nik' then Klaus goes 'I didn't say anything' then Kol goes 'I'm bored, our sister is a strumpet but at least she's having fun, I need entertainment' then Klaus goes 'what are you waiting for go on then have at it' then Kol goes 'It's no fun alone join me Nik, it's the least you can do after sticking a dagger in my heart' then Klaus goes 'ok why not? I didn't have nearly enough to drink at night what with you trying to murder Rebekah's date' then Bekah goes 'this house has enough men rolling around in it' then Kol goes 'just like you Bekah' then Bekah says 'good riddance both of you' and throws her shoes at you when you walk through the door" I said.

"How do you know that?" Klaus asked as they all stared at me.

"Because I'm amazing" I replied sticking me tongue out.

"No one likes arrogant blondes" Kol said pushing me off his knee I landed on the cold floor painfully. "Ow that hurt" I said standing up and going sitting next to Elijah.

-One hour later-

"Anna?! Anna get your but here now!" Kol yelled from downstairs.

"Yes?" I replied jumping down the stairs.

"Bekah said you're here to save my life so come on we're going on a road trip" he answered passing me a packed bag filled with all my stuff.

"Let me get changed first" I said running up the stairs and quickly getting changed ( cgi/set?id=77620895 ). When I ran downstairs Kol was waiting by the door holding three big backpacks. "Be a gentlemen" I smiled at him giving him my bags to take he rolled his eyes but took them anyway and started to make our way towards his car. "Where are we going?" I asked when we got in the car.

"Denver to befriend a certain Gilbert" he replied. **_(A/N: I can't actually remember whether or not Jeremy went to Denver first but oh well)._** I nodded before getting into a comfy position and falling asleep.

-Skip car ride-

"Right he's just went into Mc Donald's come on" Kol said before parking.

"Ok can I have a chicken burger meal with a chocolate milkshake?" I asked.

"I forgot you have to eat… sure find us a seat near the boy" he replied I nodded before sitting at the booth next to Jeremy. "Hi, are you by yourself" He asked when he noticed I was alone.

"No my friend is getting some food, but you are very welcome to join us" I smiled pulling a chair up for him he smiled and sat there. We chatted for about 10 minutes before Kol came and placed my food in front of me. "Kol this is Jeremy and Jer this is Kol" they both said hello. We spent ages chatting and eating, well I was eating anyway. "Where are you staying?" Kol asked.

"The apartments near the Denver batting cages" he replied.

"Same, would you like a ride?" I replied. He nodded then we made our way to the car and started our way to where ever it was we are going… I've never been to Denver…

**_…_**

**_REVIEW's are like love3 _**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**_-sorry that the last chapter was pretty crap but I hope this one makes up because I have a special Kol/Annabelle moment:D- _**

"Nice idea inviting Gilbert to eat with us" Kol said when we walked into our apartment which was only 2 doors down from the Jeremy's who I have actually gotten really close with, if he doesn't kill Kol I can see us being friends but he does so… "I'm full of great ideas" I replied smirking.

"Really?" he asked leaning in to kiss me but I moved my head and looked at him in the eye. "What am I to you?" I asked quietly.

"You are an amazing, funny, kind and beautiful girl that I am very happy to have in my life, why?" he replied.

"Is your love real?" I asked ignoring his question.

"Yes" he answered I searched his eyes and saw nothing but truth and that confused me.

"I thought settling for mortals is a sign of weakness" I said before turning on my heel and going to have a shower and get changed. When I came out Kol was outside and when I saw his face I suddenly felt guilty his eyes are full of sadness. After I shut the door he looked up and said "well then I guess I am weak" then he crashed his lips onto mine. I smiled into it as our lips in sync the kiss was the same as our first but was more passionate. He pulled away and rested his forehead on mine "I was being truthful when I told you that stuff on the balcony, I truly love you" Kol said.

"I love you to" I smiled at him he then slowly led me to the bed and lied me down. "Go to sleep beautiful we have a big day ahead of us" he whispered in my ear as I allowed my eyes to close.

_I awoke in a field looking around all I saw was trees everywhere I looked. I quickly stood and made my over to the beautiful clear blue lake in the middle. As I looked inside I saw my home, my real home in the real world. My mum and dad were sitting on the sofa crying a police man was on the chair facing them. My heart clenched as fresh tears flowed down my face as I watched them I leaned closer. Suddenly I fell in but I didn't feel water around me I felt nothing, like I was flying. I slowly opened my eyes and all I saw was blackness, am I dead? Am I dreaming? All I remember was falling asleep then falling into a lake. Where am I? Unexpectedly I saw a hole that was fast approaching and I was rapidly thrown through it. When I came out on the other side I was in a police station. Looking around the room I was in I saw two police men and a body with a cloth over it. Just then another police man and my parents walked in, my mother and father had blotchy faces and red eyes. One of the police man pulled back the cloth that's over the body and my parents gasped when they saw the body. "That's her, that's Annabelle" my mother cried. What?! T-that body's me? My parents think I'm dead?! My friends must think I'm dead to. Maybe I am dead and this whole vampire diaries thing is a dream and now I'm a ghost? Slowly I walked over to the body and when I saw it was _me_ but it had scratches and blood all over. I started to stagger back the body made me think about the real world to them I'm dead. And I'll never go back… All to soon I was consumed into darkness._

I woke up with a gasp looking around I found I was back in the apartment I looked at the clock and it said 9:15. Standing up I tried to shake the dream out of my mind or was it more than a dream? I headed to the bathroom after grabbing some clothes and jumped into the shower ( cgi/set?id=77817369 ). When I was done I walked out of the bathroom and into someone's chest "come on we're meeting Jeremy at the batting cages." Kol said as he started to walk out.

"But what about breakfast" I complained as I looked at the clock 10:30, huh took longer to get ready then I thought. "I keep forgetting that you need food, come on we'll get something on the way there" he replied as he grabbed my hand and pulled me along. When we got there I noticed Jeremy batting at one of the cages, he was terrible I thought as I nibbled on my sandwich from Subway. "Hey Jeremy" Kol called and dragged me over there. "Fancy seeing you 'round here" he carried slinging an arm over my shoulders, rolling my eyes I smiled at the young boy in front of me. "Hi Anna, Kol. Meet my new dog Max" just then a golden retriever **_(A/N: I think that was what the dog was?)_** came up to us. I bent down and started to play with it. "Jer-bear do you have a ball?" I asked him from where I was sat on the floor playing with Max. "Yeah" he replied passing me one. Kol's phone then went off; I think it was Klaus, so he went to answer that while I played with the dog. "So you and Kol eh?" he asked me while grinning. I blushed and looked down I could tell Kol heard and I could feeling him staring at me "well I uh am not really sure I mean yeah we've kissed but he hasn't asked me out or anything… so uh, yeah?" I replied awkwardly he laughed at my reaction so I playfully slapped him.

"God you are so mean" I said to him which just made him laugh harder. "OMG shut up now" I complained before he shut up then about five seconds later we both started laughing. "So want to play?" Kol asked coming up to us holding a bat. We both nodded and stood up.

-Later that night-

I walked into Jeremy's apartment with him because Kol went to go and do something and I wasn't allowed in. "Right he wants you to change into this and do you hair and makeup and stuff" Jeremy said when we walked in. "I can't say but go there's the bathroom you can change and shower in their" he said I slowly nodded and hugged him before I went into the bathroom, deciding against the shower because I had one this morning I got changed into my dress ( cgi/set?id=77817369 ) and did my hair. "You look nice, Kol won't know what hit him" he smiled at me.

"Thank you and can we go now?" I asked excited. He nodded and I left to go next door, when the door opened it revealed Kol in a suite and looking more handsome then he did at the ball. "You look gorgeous" he breathed.

"Thanks and you don't look to bad yourself" I winked at him he then held out his arm in which I linked mine with and we brought me in. The dining room looked beautiful on the wall next to where the table was, was covered in fairy lights ( client/partylights/website/images/gallery/Club_Din ing_Room_Light_Curtain_(2).jpg ), a white sheet was tied to the ceiling ( . ), a love heart of candles was set around the table ( . ) and the table looked stunning with the flowers on it ( . ). "Kol it's beautiful I-I love it" I said throwing my arms around his neck.

"I'm glad you do now sit down, we are on a date" he replied hugging me back. We sat down and chatted for about five minutes before a compelled waitress came in and gave us our starter,skewers of melon, jamón, and mini mozzarella. For main we had rack of lamb with herbes de provence and roasted tomatoes and for desert we had tiramisu. "Did you cook this yourself?" I asked as I took a bite of my tiramisu.

"Yes you know when you've been around for over 1000 years you learn a few things" he said looking at me.

"Well it tastes amazing" I complemented him.

"Thank you I'm glad you like it" he smiled at me.

"You can cook for me all the time if you want I won't complain" I grinned at him.

"So I heard you're conversation with Jeremy-" I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks as I carried on eating my desert "-and I couldn't help but think you was confused so let me help you out. Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. I slowly looked up shocked and searched his face to see if he was lying. "Sure" I replied.

"Sure?" he repeated smirking. I nodded and before I knew it his lips were pressed against mine.

**_…_**

**_I hope you liked it! There finally together woo!_**

**_REVIEWS xx_**


	10. hi, please read

Hi i'm not to sure if i should carry on with this story or not because reading back on it it's quite ridiculous(sp?) so i might start again? So please tell me what you think i should do and if i dont get more then 6 people telling me to carry on/start again i'll just leave it and do nothing so please say what you want me to do.

Thanks.

Much love  
-Abbie3


	11. Chapter 10

**_-omg I got over 6 reviews I love you guys so much and have decided to carry on with this story as you can see3-_**

_Chapter 10_

_One week later_

"Come on get up we need to meet little Gilbert" Kol said waking me up carefully.

"Can't I just meet you there?" I asked sleepily from my position on the bed-I know what you're thinking and no me and Kol haven't gone _there_ yet. "Ok see you later, beautiful" he said kissing me on the head before walking out the door. Sighing I tried to get back to sleep but after 10 minutes I got bored and hoped into the shower to get ready and do my makeup. ( cgi/set?id=80736176 here's the link to her other earring on the right ear (fake btw) 000/0/5517643/il_570xN. ) before I started to make my way towards the batting cages when I got there I noticed Kol was lying on the floor? Huh?! I quickly ran over to where he was and noticed half a bat sticking out of his chest releasing it the day that Damon and Elena came and staked him. I swiftly removed the make shift dagger and watched as the greyness drained from his face and his normal colour returned. "Hey" I said as his eyes opened.

"I'm going to kill him how dare they-" he started to say angrily before he got interrupted by his phone ringing. Soon enough we were on our way to scary Mary's "I thought you were supposed to save me not let me get my neck snapped by a _Salvatore_" he sneered rubbing his neck.

"How was I supposed to know it was today, what am I physic?" I retorted glaring at my boyfriend.

"I would treat me better since I can snap your little neck with a blink of an eye" he growled tightening his grip on the car steering wheel.

"But you wouldn't" I sing-song to him while play fully nudging his shoulder.

"Don't test me" he snarled I sighed leaning back into the car seat thinking it will be easier to just be quite.

**_….._**

**_I know it's short but I _****_promise_****_ I will make it up to you in the next chapter3_**

**_-Abbie xx_**


	12. KOLS BACK!

right you might hate me for this but you might not but i have decieded to re-start this story with a different character (but still a KolXOC one) and story line:) i'm going to call it 'A Dark Love' and it will be up on my profile soon, i'm sorry but this one is a bit ridiculous really. I'm so sorry if you actually like it and i hope that you will give my other one a try since it will be basically the same just not as fast and ridiculous...

Thanks for the love and support

zayn-malik-kissing-the-camera-one-direction-299206 22-500-239

-Abbie3xx


End file.
